Surprise
by pinayflava90
Summary: She's expecting a child. When she tells Draco, instead of a happy smile forming in his face like she expected, she only got anger. "No" Draco growled, "I dont want this." Before she could say anything, he Apparated away, leaving a pregnant Hermione alone.


**Disclaimer: no.. i dont own any of the characters except for the plot.**

**This is a one shot written for "the Mother's Day Surprise" game going on for Dramionedirectory on tumblr.. check her out. that blog is awesome. hopefully you guys like it!  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

Hermione stared at the test in awe. Her eyes widening at the results as flashes of what could be in the future appeared inside her head.

Merlin, it's no wonder she's been snapping at him at random times, and craving weird things that might have disgusted her from the past. Her appetite even disgusted him.

_Him._

She can't wait to tell him!

Hermione grinned widely as she tucked the stick inside her bag to show her boyfriend of four years. They've always talked about having a child.. now it's happening!

.

* * *

.

Draco blinked.

"I don't understand." He said roughly, clearing his throat as he retracted his arm from Hermione's embrace. He crossed his arms and frowned at her.

The corner of Hermione's smiling lips sagged. However, she flashed him another smile and laughed, "What's not to understand?"

His gaze dropped from her grinning face to her flat stomach.

"I don't understand." Draco repeated, again. This time a little louder.

Hermione could feel her patience thinning. He can be slow at times, so it's understandable.

"Draco," Hermione sighed, taking his hand with hers and giving them a squeeze. "I'm pregnant."

Again, he continued to stare at her with no emotion. What the hell is the matter with him? But Hermione could have sworn she saw a flicker of _something_-

"No." He said firmly.

Hermione's smile dropped along with her jaw. "What?"

Draco roughly took his hands away from hers and shook his head, staring at her with.. anger?

Wait, why would he even be angry? This wasn't the kind of emotion she had pictured-

"You can't be pregnant, Granger!" Draco snapped, glaring at her and her stomach. "That's not - No!"

"Draco, what!" Hermione snapped back, "What do you mean? You're not making sense!"

"I've been putting contraceptive spells on you recently!" Draco confessed, his finger pointing at her accusingly, "I told you those Muggle pills never work!"

He brought his hands to his head and pulled on the hairs. Hermione knew this was his way of trying to let the anger out. But why would he be angry for?

"This can not be happening." He muttered to himself.

Hermione stopped to stare at her boyfriend. She doesn't understand.. why is he acting like this as if he's.. as if he's scared? Is he not happy with her?

She reached out towards him. "Draco.."

"No." Draco snapped, snatching his hand away from her reach. "I can't, Granger."

Hermione stiffened. "What do you mean you can't. Can't what?"

"I can't do this." Draco shook his head. "I didn't expect - I didn't want this - I don't-

"What are you saying exactly, Draco?" Hermione said softly but firmly, her arms dropping to her sides as she watched the emotions passing through his face. "I thought you would be happy as I am?"

The look he was giving her forced her to take a step back. It brought her back to their Hogwarts years when Draco was comfortable calling her a Mudblood.

"Please-

But it was too late.

He apparated away, leaving his pregnant girlfriend alone.

No..

This can not be happening...

_What_ just happened?

She could feel her heart beat hammering against her chest and her breathing becoming uneven as she continued on to stare at the sight where he had just disappeared.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until a few minutes later when she dropped to her knees with a painful gasp. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she glanced down at her stomach.

What happened? Why did he look angry? She doesn't understand..

But despite her anger and confusion, the tears began to run down it's course. Hermione kept one hand firmly on her mouth to cover up her escaping cries, as her other hand clutched her stomach.

Crookshanks was the only one who went up to comfort her.

.

* * *

.

Draco let out a deep breath as he continued to shut his eyes. His hand roughly ran down his face as he let out another groan before opening his eyes again.

"Fuck." He cursed, shaking his head as he stared at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

This was the place he would always go whenever he needed to think. This was his sanctuary. It might be silly, but this is where he can clear his head or if he wanted to ever be alone. No one knew this place except for Hermione.

Hermione.

Draco shook his head again and groaned, "Stupid."

The look that had flooded her expressions had given a sharp pull to his heart. It was his fault though. He blames himself. He could have practically felt the confusion radiating from her when he couldn't give a decent response back.

How can he though? He was just surprised.

Really, they never really planned on having a child. They talked about it, yes. But both of them did agree that they would have a child when they're both equally ready for one.

Merlin, he never once even told her 'I love you' back. He's just not ready.

Draco sighed and leaned back as he continued to look at the Quidditch field.

.

* * *

.

It's been three days already.

Draco never showed up.

Hermione swallowed hard as she glanced at her calender and at the clock. Right now, he's at work. Maybe he'll come by to talk after his meeting? He should have cooled down by now, right?

She debated to herself whether she should invite Ginny over for company, but then again, she's probably with Harry at the moment, enjoying their wedding bliss.

Hermione sighed as she looked down to pick up one of her random books from her bed.

Where is he?

.

* * *

.

Draco dipped his quill inside the ink box when his gaze caught sight of a picture of him and Hermione.

Picture Hermione was glaring at picture Draco an annoyance as he teased her with his lips against her neck. The Draco in the picture smirked wickedly as his Hermione blushed. She nudged his side and nodded towards the real Draco. The picture Draco looked up and glared at him, as if telling him to 'bugger off'.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the Hermione in the picture. He gave her a small smile before the heavy weight of guilt came crashing down again. He hastily took the picture and placed it down so he couldn't see their picture self being what they once were.

.

* * *

.

It's been an entire week.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she stared at herself in the mirror. Is she that hideous that he wouldn't want to have a child with her?

She had given up and wrote him a letter, asking him why he hadn't come to see her yet. The least he could do is explain to her what the problem is. She deserved that much.

Angrily, she wiped a tear from her face and cleared her throat.

She needs to be strong.

.

* * *

.

He can't go back.

She hates him. He knows she does. It's been, what? Nearly a week since he apparated away from her? He doesn't blame her if she hates him..

Merlin, he needs a drink.

He promised Hermione that he wouldn't ever drink again unless she was with him. She knew the kind of idiocy he goes through whenever he was drunk...

He can't help it though.

Just this once.

He needs all the help he can get, just to ease the stress and pain he's feeling right now.

.

* * *

.

It's been a week and a half.

And yet, Hermione doesn't care anymore.

She gave up entirely.

Why?

While Ginny dragged her to go out, Hermione caught sight of Draco and his ex girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass talking all comfortably inside the Hog's Head.

He looked like he was having a good time with her.

From that moment, Hermione knew.

They were over.

.

* * *

.

"I can't do this."

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Yes you can."

Draco glared at his friend, "You don't know me."

"Stop being dramatic, Draco." She huffed. "I know that for some deranged reason, you're in love with that bushy haired, buck tooth, Muggle-born-

"Stop it." Draco growled. "Get to the point."

"You're in love with her." Astoria sighed, "Which is why you can do this. If you let another week go by, she won't be there to wait around for you much longer."

Draco swallowed hard and nodded, "Thanks."

Astoria nodded, "Now hurry up. I told Blaise I'll meet him in half an hour so go."

Draco rolled his eyes, "If it wasn't for me, you two wouldn't even be together!"

"That's because you were a terrible boyfriend!" Astoria laughed. But the expression on his face, made her stop short with guilt. "No, Draco I apologize, I was just kidding-

"It's okay." Draco nodded, smiling with force. "I get it."

.

* * *

.

Hermione groaned at the mess her cat made.

"Crookshanks, you messy boy!" She snapped, "Look what you did!"

She took her wand out and cleaned off the fallen food her cat managed to reach with his paws. Satisfied with the cleanliness, she set her wand on the table and scooped her cat up with her arms.

"What am I going to do with you, Crookshanks?" Hermione cooed, kissing his fur. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"What about me?"

Hermione gasped out loud with surprise as she reflexively dropped her beloved cat on the floor. Once he landed on all fours, Crookshanks turned around to face the interrupter and hissed.

Threateningly.

Draco glared at the cat back. "Beast."

Crookshanks hissed and meowed at him, again.

"Leave." Draco snapped at it.

Again, the cat stayed beside his mistress with another hiss.

Does this cat think it's a fucking snake or what? Draco wanted to throw him out the window.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said, picking up her cat as she glared at him. "Seriously Draco, what-

"I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked and scoffed, "You're sorry."

"Yes, I am." Draco said, reaching for her. "Hermione-

"Don't." Hermione snapped, backing away from him. "Don't even touch me, Draco Malfoy."

He stopped and looked at her. He could see the tears in her eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how sorry he was that he had put her in so much pain.

"You left me!" Hermione continued on, "You left me and didn't even bother telling me where you were or-

"Hermione, please-

"Shut up, Malfoy!" She yelled, making her cat escape from her arms. "Just shut up! You think that just because you're here again, you think I'm going to accept you back? No! Just shut up!"

Draco nodded, not wanting to cause her anymore stress.

Hermione shook her head and wiped the tears from her face. "Answer me one thing. Why?"

Draco swallowed hard, "I'm sorry-

"Was I not enough?" Hermione asked, as if suddenly scared for the answer.

Draco frowned, "What?"

"Tell me the truth Draco. Are you not happy with me anymore?" Hermione asked, tiredly. "If you aren't, let me know-

Before she could finish that sentence, Draco strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Ignoring her attacks, he apparated them away to the destination.

.

* * *

.

"Let me go, Malfoy!" Hermione screeched, hitting his chest with all the strength she had. "Where are we? It's too dark! Let me go!"

Draco obeyed and took a step back, "Granger, please listen to me.. please. Give me a chance to explain everything."

Hermione stifled her cries but made sure to keep her emotions hidden. She knew there was no way she can escape anyway, now that he's the only thing she can see.

"Alright. Explain."

Draco nodded before taking a deep breath."First of all, the reason why everything is dark around us is because I put a charm so you can't see the surprise."

Hermione stopped short, "Surprise?"

Draco shoved his hands inside his pockets. A habit Hermione realized he does whenever he's nervous.

"The reason why I haven't shown up in nearly two weeks was because I was planning something."

Hermione remained silent.

He chuckled nervously. His apology isn't working. "I um..." He took out his wand and muttered a spell.

Hermione saw the darkness around them beginning to clear and gasped.

Draco had brought her inside a room filled with a Muggle crib with those electric music stuffed toys that twirls above it, the walls filled with moving pictures of dragons and fairies, a rocking chair for her to sit on, and baby clothes with different sizes inside a closet.

Her mind was racing. Merlin, he never left her. He set this up. The whole entire time she was crying and thinking he left her for someone better, he was actually setting this all up for her and _their _child.

He never really left..

''Draco..." Hermione whispered, her eyes widening at each feature.

"Surprise Granger," Draco murmured, taking her hand and caressing the skin from her hand with his thumb. "I didn't mean to throw a fit... I panicked. I didn't feel ready to become a father until I realize, as long as I'm with you, we'll be okay. I knew you wouldn't forgive me. So this is my why to show you how much I care about you and our little one."

"Little one..." Hermione couldn't even form a single sentence.

Draco continued, "I had help with Astoria, though."

Oh.. so that must have been what she saw...

Draco cleared his throat to gain her attention back. "Hermione?"

She looked at him, still shocked at what she's seeing. "Yes?"

"I love you.'' He confessed with no hesitation. "I am so sorry, I know I was horrible for leaving you the other day and I know you want to hurt me for doing that, but please don't do it by saying no."

Hermione's eyes grew even bigger as she felt something slipped between her fingers. She glanced down at it and gasped.

"Draco-

"We can do stupid shit all the time but I want you there with me. I want you and our child."

"Oh my-

"Just say yes." Draco whispered, capturing her lips with his. His heart dropped for only a second when he didn't feel her response back.

But once she did, he knew her answer.

.

* * *

.

**sooo...?**

**review? please? =)  
**


End file.
